


Fido

by FlashyArrowGirl



Series: Our Happy Ending [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashyArrowGirl/pseuds/FlashyArrowGirl
Summary: Oliver and Felicity finally give into the kids and get them a dog.





	Fido

**Author's Note:**

> It's only a short one but enjoys this Oneshot!

_**~Fido~**  _

_Oliver's POV_

"Daddy!" Three year old Eli shouted. "Daddy! Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen Eli, what's wrong?" I replied. It was an early Thursday morning, Felicity was already at work, Tommy, Lily and Archie were already at school so it was just me, Evie and Eli.

"I want a puppy." Elias said as he walked into the kitchen with a stuffed dog in his arms. He was going through a fase of wanting a dog. "Please

Daddy!"

"I'm not sure Buddy." I sighed. Felicity hated dogs.

"But Daddy!" Eli whined. "Me and Evie want one!"

"Yeah Daddy!" Evie joined in. Damn toddlers and their pouty faces.

"I'll have to speak to Mommy." I gave in. "But don't be too hopeful! Mommy hates dogs."

They both just nodded at me before running back upstairs to their bedroom. It was time for me to have a long conversation with my beautiful wife.

I walked outside so I could phone Felicity without any interruptions.

"Hey, Baby." I said into the phone when she finally picked up.

"Hi, Oliver, is everything okay? Are the twins okay?" She asked.

"No! No, everything is fine but it is about the twins, well it's actually Elias' fault." I explained.

"Oh gosh. What's your son done now." She gasped. Of course she would refer to him as my son when she thinks he's done something wrong.

"He hasn't done anything wrong and the last time I checked, he was both of ours."

"Yeah, whatever." She sighed. "I am busy though, so what's up?"

"Everly and Elias want a dog." I said.

"No." Felicity replied. "Absolutely not." I knew she wasn't going to go with it.

"Come on, Felicity." I pushed. "It's for your babies!"

"Oliver! No!" She shouted through the phone. "I hate dogs! And anyway they're not babies anymore."

I was just about ready to give up when Eli came running back into the room.

"Is that Momma?" he asked sweetly. I nodded. "Can I speak to Momma?"

I gave him the phone and he started to speak into it, to his mom.

"We can't have a puppy, Eli!" He heard Felicity shout into the phone.

"But Momma!" Eli whined.

"Elias Connor Queen, stop whining!"

"Ugh, fine." Eli pouted. "I just wanted a puppy."

"How about, when I get home, we'll talk some more." Felicity said, reasoning with him.

"Yay!"

<\---<<

The day went by pretty fast and before we knew it, Felicity was walking through the door with Tommy, Lily and Archie.

"Mommy!" Evie shouted, running up to her mom. "We're getting a puppy!"

"Oliver." Felicity starts. "What did you tell our three-year-olds?"

"Nothing!" I replied.

"Daddy says we are getting a puppy!" Eli yelled.

Felicity just looked at me, before gathering all of the kids to the couch.

"Okay guys. It's come to my attention, that you all want a dog." Felicity stated. "And I've decided that because I have told your father, no more babies, that yes, we can get a dog!"

All of the kids got off of the couch and started to run around a scream. I made my way over to Felicity to wrap her in a big hug.

"You never said, no more babies." I whisper in her ear.

"Oh yes I have." She replied. "No more babies."

"Just one more!" I plead.

"No!"

<\---<<

_One Week Later_

"Welcome home, Fido."

 

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If anyone has any prompts then feel free to share :) I'm working on a couple!


End file.
